Haruhi Suzumiya: Knights of the Old Republic
by LawfulInsane
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya awakes on the Endar Spi...err...the Tanabata with no memory of anything beforehand. What would happen if the Haruhi Suzumiya characters replaced the main characters in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Haruhi x Kyon (Fem!Revan x Carth). Moved to regular Haruhi section because nobody reads the crossover section anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, reader. This is Lawful. I've always loved KOTOR, and recently got into Haruhi Suzumiya. So...here's a crossover fanfic for you guys. I chose the Light Side ending, with the plot changing to fit the characters!**

 **NOTE: Here are the character changes.**

 **Revan - Haruhi**

 **Carth - Kyon**

 **Trask - Kunikida**

 **Bastila - Itsuki**

 **T3-M4 - Yuki (don't worry, she'll play a larger part than T3-M4 ever did)**

 **Mission - Mikuru**

 **Zaalbar - Tsuruya**

 **HK-47 - Ryoko Asakura**

 **Canderous - Taniguchi**

 **Juhani - Sasaki**

 **Jolee - Kyoko**

 **Darth Malak - Fujiwara**

 **Darth Bandon - Kuyou Suou**

 **Calo Nord - The Student Council President**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Endar Spi…err…the Tanabata**

I never liked ordinary things. Life always needs to be interesting. That's what I, Haruhi Suzumiya, thought, at least. So, when I was woken up from a restless sleep by the crashing noises of turbolaser fire, I immediately jumped out of bed.

"Yes! Is something extraordinary happening?" I asked no one in particular.

My room door opened, and a short baby-faced boy who I didn't recognize ran inside, panting.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! We need to rescue Itsuki Koizumi and get to the escape pods!" the boy exclaimed desperately.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Kunikida, your bunkmate here on the Endar Spi-errr…the Tanabata. We work opposite shifts, Suzumiya-san, so it wouldn't be a surprise if you don't know me."

"Who's Itsuki Koizumi?"

"Koizumi-san's a Jedi Knight, and not just any Jedi Knight. His unique Esper Meditation has led many Republic fleets to victory. In fact, he's the one who managed to defeat Darth Revan! I've heard what everyone says about you, visiting planets I haven't even heard of. People with your skill and ability are scarce, but now you're a member of the Republic Fleet. You swore an oath like all the others to protect Koizumi-san, so let's go!"

After this bit of desperate-sounding conversation, I opened my locker and retrieved my equipment, which happened to be my clothing, a cardio package, a shortsword and a blaster pistol. Ordinary weapons. How boring!

* * *

After equipping my gear and opening the door, the intercom beeped and a voice started speaking.

"This is John Smith. The Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!"

"That was John Smith on the speakers! Most call him Kyon, though. He's seen more combat than all of the crew put together. If he says it's bad, it's bad! We better get to the bridge to defend Koizumi-san!" Kunikida declared.

Opening the next door at the end of the corridor, I was greeted by the sight of Sith soldiers gunning down a lone Republic soldier.

"These Sith must be the boarding party!" I proclaimed.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" Kunikida yelled, raising his blaster.

Kunikida rushed at the Sith soldiers, firing his blaster pistol rapidly, while I ran up to them and cut them down effortlessly.

"Piece of cake! Hah! Call yourself a Sith?"

"You better be careful, Suzumiya-san, they only get more powerful."

After running through the corridors and cutting down more Sith soldiers (Kunikida-kun, I told you they were pieces of cake), we came across the most exciting fight I had seen in the whole place.

A woman in a robe was fiercely dueling a man in black robes. Both were wielding lightsabers. Their blades clashed repeatedly, neither one willing to lose the fight. I immediately raised my sword and rushed forward, only to be stopped by Kunikida.

"It's a Dark Jedi! This fight is too much for us! Do you want to get in the way or something?"

The woman in the robe managed to score a lucky hit, and the Dark Jedi went down. However, an unexplained explosion quickly killed the woman, who dropped to the floor like a ragdoll.

"That was one of the Jedi accompanying Koizumi-san! Oh no. We could have used her help!"

"Are you implying that Itsuki-kun has a harem of women Jedi?" I decided to irritate Kunikida, resulting in him sighing.

Running through the long, grey corridors of the Tanabata, we stumbled into the bridge…to be greeted with the bodies of Sith and Republic soldiers, and no Itsuki Koizumi.

"Let's go to the escape pods! Koizumi-san probably escaped long ago. We have to go!"

"No way! I'm having fun here!" I yelled and ran around, accidentally opening a door to reveal…

A girl. This mysterious girl had long, flowing black hair and a Kouyouen Academy uniform. Unbuckling a double-bladed red lightsaber from her belt, she ignited it and did an elaborate flourish.

"Damn – another Dark Jedi! I'll try to hold her off! Suzumiya-san, get to the escape pods now! Go!"

With that, Kunikida pushed me back onto the floor and ran to face the girl, the door slamming shut and locking. I could vaguely hear the sound of lightsaber to sword combat, and soon a pained male death rattle. I picked myself off the floor and ran to the starboard section of the Tanabata, fearing for my life for the first time today.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **Review! Darth Haruhi demands it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Lawful here. Sorry for the horrifically slow update. Real life has been a pain.**

 **Thank you to those who have followed this story. My morale is up thanks to you guys.**

 **Lawful out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Out of the Tanabata…and into the Taris**

I ran through a few long corridors, not even bothering to look behind me or to take out the Sith soldiers that I passed. I didn't want any of them to notice me, and lo and behold, they didn't. I mean, I could just rush past them and they wouldn't care. Anyway, I ran into the room where the escape pods were, and promptly tripped over a wire.

"OOF!"

"CAREFUL, GIRL! DO YOU WANT US TO GET KILLED OR SOMETHING?!" I heard a male voice yell just below me, I realized I had just fallen on a Republic soldier and I blushed. Red-faced and sweating, he dragged himself out from under me and stood up, pulling me with him. Looking directly into my eyes, he spoke in a firm but friendly tone.

"You made it! Koizumi-san escaped long ago. The two of us are the last of the crewmembers of the Tanabata alive."

"Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?"

"My name is John Smith. Most call me Kyon, though. You must be Suzumiya Haruhi-san, am I right?" The boy – Kyon – introduced himself. He seems ordinary. Too ordinary!

"Yes! Now are we going to get out of here or what? I'm not having fun here anymore!" I yelled at him.

"Fun? What in the world were y-" I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the last escape pod with me.

* * *

The escape pod fell towards the planet it was over as the Tanabata exploded above us. We were entering the atmosphere when I noticed that the planet was all high-rise buildings, and we were on a collision course for a very busy street.

"OH F – " I lost consciousness as the pod crashed into the streets.

* * *

 _It is the bridge of what appears to be a Sith starship…wait. How do I know that? It's not like I've seen the interior of one…anyway, there is a boy my age holding a yellow lightsaber, fighting a Dark Jedi. I assume this boy is Itsuki Koizumi. He stabs the Dark Jedi in the stomach and everything fades._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I struggled to sit up. I was in bed, in a small apartment, with Kyon by my side…sitting in a chair next to the bed. Get your minds out of the gutter.

"Uuuh…What was that?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"We're on the planet Taris. You took a pretty bad knock to the head, Haruhi, so I'm not surprised that you were knocked out."

"I had a strange dream. Like…a vision or something."

"I'll keep note of that. When I was younger I loved the extraordinary. Now I just try to live day by day normally, or as normally as a soldier can get. There's no point in wishing the extraordinary to happen to you."

"What changed your way of thinking? I might have liked it."

"It's not the time! We need to find Koizumi-san! He probably crashed somewhere else on Taris."

"Tell me as soon as possible, or else it's the death penalty!"

"…Later." Kyon walked away.

* * *

After a half day of rest, I noticed the sound of a scuffle outside the apartment door. Grabbing Kyon by the arm, I dragged him out into the hallway in curiosity.

"Right you alien scum, everybody get up against the wall! This is a raid!"

A dark-skinned Sith soldier, accompanied by four battle droids, was threatening a couple of aliens…were they Duros or something? Anyway, he was threatening them with his blaster rifle.

"There was a patrol yesterday and they didn't find anything! Why do you Sith keep bothering us?" One of the Duros spoke up. I admired his spirit – if only for a moment. The Sith soldier grimaced in response to the Duros's question, before firing three rounds at him. The poor alien never stood a chance. He was hit point-blank and fell dead to the floor.

"That's how we Sith deal with smart-mouth aliens!" the Sith soldier growled. "Now back up against the wall before I lose my temper again!"

"Hey! You there!" I spoke up. I couldn't stand to see such oppression. (Kyon asked me later why I didn't like people oppressing others when I "boss them around all the time", quoted verbatim. I wonder why he didn't like my honest response of "That's different".) "Who are you to order others around?"

"Hello, pot. This is the kettle," Kyon remarked, an irritated expression on his face.

"I don't like both your attitudes. You had better run along before I…What's this? Humans hiding out with aliens? You two must be Republic fugitives! Attack!" the Sith soldier roared.

Immediately the battle droids turned and opened fire on us. Kyon managed to take care of most of them with his blaster pistols while the remaining Duros and I took on the Sith soldier, who quickly fell to a blow from my vibroblade. After confirming the soldier's death, the Duros turned to me.

"Poor Ixgil. He never should have talked back to that Sith."

"I'm just glad I could help." I shook his hand violently.

"Don't worry about the bodies. I will hide them so the Sith will not know," the Duros replied with gratitude.

With that, I dragged Kyon out of the apartment building and out onto the streets of Taris.

* * *

 **Review! Darth Haruhi demands it!**


End file.
